i can't drown my demons they know how to swim
by magicmayday
Summary: Zero's last thoughts its not for people who are easily distressed, rather dark and violent. rated for death.


A little dark tale of Zeros death and struggle with his vampire side along to can you feel my heart lyrics by bring me the horizon i obviously don't own the song lyrics or vampire knight cuz if i did i wud be writing songs and series and not short stories haha enjoy.

p.s this is not for the light hearted xxx

can you hear the silence, can you see the dark, can you fix the broken,

can you feel my heart?

I coughed violently, this was becoming more frequent. i stood in front of the crowed of screaming girls as the night class left there dorms to go to class. i turned and watched the smug bastards walk past they looked straight through me but not with the usual smugness with a rather more sympathetic stare. Yuki looked like she was struggling to control her side of the crowed so i decided to be nice and tell the screaming fans the show was over and it was time to return to there rooms. The crowed huffed and gave a few more screams admiring there undead fantasies before turning to return to the sun dorms were they belonged. We started patrols as normal but the coughing had worsened and were accompanied by sharp stabbing pains in my stomach.

Can you help he hopeless? well i'm begging on my knees. can you save my bastard soul?

will you wait for me?

i coughed harshly into my hand and to my horror this time blood was not the only thing on my hand but a black tar like substance. i stared in disbelieve this could not be the end then the stabbing pains came again this time crippling me to the floor i tried to scream but unable to find my voice a small pathetic squeak came from my mouth. i lifted my head to look up at the sky but instead who could i see Kaname Kuran great bad enough i'm in crippling pain but now my demise had become a show to amuse a pure blood. unable to control the pains in my chest, i started to cry. He wouldn't save me even if he could. i found my voice i had to i need her to know. " Tell yuki i'm sorry." i coughed again this time it was accompanied by a large amount of black vomit. and with that i completely collapsed and my vision was almost black my hearing blurred as if i was underwater.

I'm sorry brothers. So sorry lover. Forgive me father.

i love you mother.

Zero wake up please, i heard that clearly was it an angel or was it her. "yuki." i felt beads of water fall on my face. rain? no. "zero..." her voice faded there was no more zero i was no longer it took hold of me, they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die that must only be a pleasure humans indulge in. i saw nothing heard nothing, i only felt the burning grip of my maker claiming my body for the demon that lived in my head. the demon that kept me awake just long enough.

Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken?

can you feel my heart?

i couldn't see i would never hear again i wasn't sure if i was dead or alive i wish i new i wish i was one or the other although i new shortly i would be nether. i could imagine the look in her eyes. my sister the only one i lived for. my hope. i couldn't hear her i new she was speaking i was sure of that but i couldn't hear her. Now i was leaving her in the hands of the very thing that was poising my heart.

I'm scared to get close and i hate being alone, i long for that feeling to not feel at all.

The higher i get the lower i sink.

i gasped sharply i could see but i was trapped. strung up in my own head. chained bound and gagged. but i could see. i could see in black and white. i could see her teary face and his smug smile he held my gun. my bloody rose. "i'm just a step to climb." i spoke. my eyes locked onto Yuki and i was once again chained i felt her neck being ripped apart with my fangs. Her screams pierced through my ears i couldn't close my eyes i couldn't stop and that's when it sank in. I was no longer there. It had won. I was dead my body lived on and he let me kill the only thing that kept me sane. my body had ripped a chunk from yuki's neck and her body had went limp. Yet he was still there still staring. Why was witnessing Yuki's death another sick victory for him. Take him to. i whispered and the demon complied pouncing at the pure blood millimeters from ripping his flesh there was a ear bursting bang. "Enjoy hell Zero, ha ha you didn't really think this beast could touch me did you. he looked into its eyes and seemed to see me. and he was the last thing i ever saw.

I can't drown my demons they know how to swim.


End file.
